gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Greased Lightning
Greased Lightning è una canzone dal musical Grease è presente nell'episodio Glease, il sesto della quarta stagione. Greased Lightning è la prima canzone nell'episodio. Dato che l'auditorium non può essere utilizzato perché Sue lo ha ordinato per i suoi Cheerios, Finn deve trovare un nuovo posto per le prove del musical. Sam, Ryder, Jake e Joe e gli altri ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni sono al Hummel Tires & Lube. Sono tutti confusi, e chiedono se devono provare qui. Finn esce da sotto una macchina e dice che è un luogo perfetto. Arrivano Mike e Artie. Ryder dice che non riesce nemmeno a cambiare l'olio nella sua auto e non riesce ad aggiustare un auto. Jake dice che non riesce a credere che Ryder lo abbia battuto. Finn dice che per saper recitare la parte serve conoscere il materiale e di come si sente a sporcarsi di grasso. Joe chiede come faranno a provare senza un palco, e Finn dice che si devono immaginare il pubblico in attesa per il loro arrivo, e di immaginarsi i riflettori. Finn apre il tronco anteriore della vecchia auto e chiede Ryder cosa vede. Ryder dice di vedere un vecchio tonfo, ma Finn dice di guardare di nuovo e capire quello che vede Danny Zuko. In quel momento inizia Greased Lightning. Ryder guarda nel tronco mentre canta, si toglie la giacca. I ragazzi iniziano la performance. Sam canta con Ryder e con i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni, Mike e Finn. Tutti cantano e ballano. Finn e Artie guardano i ragazzi, soddisfatti. Ryder va sotto l'auto e riesce nell'Auditorium con gli stessi vestiti indossati da John Travolta in Grease. Ryder e Sam sono in giacche di pelle e gli altri ragazzi sono con la tuta da meccanico. Ryder ha i capelli di Danny Zuko. Questa volta, Finn e Artie si uniscono alla performance. Ryder sale su una piattaforma tenuta da una catena che lo solleva. I ragazzi iniziano ad applaudire e puliscono la macchina, Ryder scende dalla piattaforma e sta sopra l'auto aggrappandosi ad una catena. I ragazzi mettono un vetro sopra il tronco anteriore dell' auto. La performance finisce con una posa. La fantasia finisce e i ragazzi tornano al Hummel Tires & Lube. Finn e Artie applaudono. Finn dice: "Wow ... Proviamo di nuovo con ehm .. il doppio dell'energia!" Testo Ryder: Why this car is automatic It's systematic It's hydromatic Why it's grease lightning (Sam: Grease lightning) We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads oh yeah Sam: Keep talking whoa keep talking Ryder: A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah Sam: I'll get the money I'll kill to get the money With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door You know that ain't no crap we'll be getting lots of that In Grease Lightning Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: We'll get some purple french tail lights and thirty inch fins oh yeah A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins oh yeah With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks You know that I ain't bragging she's a real honey wagon Grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder (Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) for grease lightning Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Ryder: Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Grease lightning go grease lightning Ryder: Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial Ryder (New Direction Boys and Mike): You are supreme (Oh oh!) the chicks'll scream (Oh oh!) grease lightning Nuove Direzioni Maschi e Mike: Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning, lightning, lightning Lightning Ryder: Yeah! Curiosità *L'auto usata è la stessa utilizzata in Grease. Errori In una scena Sam si pettina i capelli e fa la stessa cosa nella scena dopo anche se i pettini gli vengono passati da Ryder invece che da Mike. Galleria di foto 007~372.jpg 006~407.jpg Gleaseport.jp Tumblr mcswjaumRa1qg25zco3 1280.jpg sam e ryder.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music Presents Glease